No, It Ain't The Stork!
by krazyniajudson85
Summary: The Ranger's try to find the new Drug. Sorry about this, but my friend typed it up and messed it up, Part one and two go togethere but part two isn't finished so it shoulden't be up. Part three is a completly diffrent stoy!
1. Chapter 1

No, It Ain't The Stork!

Part 1

Setting back on her bed she gazed at the photo in her hands, there was a brown haired woman with deep brown eyes smiling happily as she tried to rain in the little brown hair girl that looked like a mini her. It was the last photo of her and her mom, at her fifth birthday party, only a few months before her mom died. There was a quick nock at her bedroom door and she quickly shoved the photo under her pillow, "come in." She called.

The door opened and a tall man with sandy brown hair walked in, he took a quick look around before his eyes fell on the young brown hair girl in her bed, he couldn't believe how much more she looked like her mother everyday, "Katlynn, I'm leaving now, I'll be hear Monday when you get out of school." He said.

She nodded a bit before she slid from her bed, "okay dad, I'll see you when you get back." She said as she wrapped her hands around his waist, giving him a hug.

He hugged her back only for a moment before hr pushed her back, "alright, Mrs. Monine will be in her room if you need anything, the men will be watching the grounds." With that he left.

She stood there for a moment staring at her closet door before she snatched her T.V. remote from the top of her T.V., she went to her bed and flipped it on, there was nothing ever to do on Saturday and her dad wouldn't let her have any friends. After a couple of hours watching cartoons she decided she'd rather watch something else, so she began to flip threw the channels, soon she came across CNN, she stopped when she seen the words live and bust.

'Just moments ago Texas Rangers busted some men who were smuggling weapons into the states.' Said the news caster, then the picture turned to the front of a building, then there was a blond man hulling a bad guy out, then behind him came a brown haired woman, when her face turned toward the camera Katlynn nearly fell from her bed. "Mom!" She gasped. The picture turned back to the news castor, "there you have it, more scum off the streets thanks to the Rangers, this is Molly Griggs signing off live in Dallas, Texas."

Katlynn dove under her pillow and pulled the photo out, comparing the woman she had just seen to her mom, it was her, her mom wasn't dead. Then it hit her like a bag of rocks, her dad had lied to her, he'd taken her from her mom, from her complete happiness. Shaking her head she stood, "not anymore," she murmured, "I'm going to be with my mom." With that she pulled out her duffle bag, she out in two of her photo albums that she had hidden in her closet, then some of the jewelry that he had said was her moms and as many clothes as she could fit.

Once she had finished packing her duffle and her backpack she picked up her cell phone and dilled a number from the phonebook. "Hello, I need to book a seat on the next flight to Dallas, Texas." She said simply, "one minor, she's going to visit her mother." After a few more moments she nodded, "in two hours, thank you." With that she pressed the end button before she slid it into her pocket, then she pulled her jacket on before she grabbed her bags and snuck of the property.

When she was finally on the plain she gazed at the page from the phonebook she had to reout, it was her mothers address, she knew that no matter what she'd find her. Sitting back she tried to think of what her mothers reaction would be when she saw her, it was a three hour flight, so she'd be there by seven.

At about seven thirty that night Sydney Cooke stood in her kitchen heating up a quick dinner so she could relax. Today one of the weapons smugglers had kicked her in the side, leaving a large bruise, sighing she popped open a diet mt. dew and sipped on it a bit, letting her mind wonder. Just then a light nock sounded at the door, setting her soda down she went to the living room and opened her door. "Yes?" She asked, then her eyes fell on the girl standing there, she had long dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, she looked just like… "Katlynn?" She breathed.

The child smiled before she threw her arms around Sydney's waist, "mom, he told me you were dead, he said I'd never ever see you again!" She cried.

Sydney clung to her, not wanting to leave her go, she'd lost her once she didn't, wouldn't loose her again.

Slowly katlynn pulled away a bit, she gazed up into Sydney's face for a moment before she gently placed both hands on her cheeks, she slowly ran them down her jaw line. Tears began to roll from her eyes as she smiled. "I missed you mom, please tell me you didn't leave me?!" She pleaded.

Tears poured from Sydney's eyes, "I would never leave you, you're my baby." She cried. They again hugged before she grabbed her bags and lead her in, shutting the door behind them. She dropped the bags by the coffee table as she set Kat down, "Katlynn, I didn't leave you, I went to work one morning after dropping you at school," she began to explain, she gently took her hands, "baby, after work, when I went to get you from school, they told me your dad had came and gotten you early in the morning, he said there was a family emergency."

Katlynn nodded, "he told me that a bad man got loose in the precinct, and he said you got shot and you died." She cried, "he had a funeral in Main, that's were I've been."

Sydney hugged her to her side and kissed her forehead, "I was so scared when I couldn't find you, I searched and I searched, and I've never quiet." She then lifted Kat's face, smiling she kissed her nose, like she had when she was a small child, "I love you with all my heart, and now that I have you, I will never let take you from me again! I promise."

Kat Lynn smiled, then she pulled her photo from her jacket pocket, unfolding it the handed it to Sydney, "that's the only picture I had, dad burned all the others." She explained.

Sydney frowned, "why did he do that?" She asked.

Kat shrugged, "he said that there was no need to keep things of the dead." She paused and ran a finger over the edge of the photo, "he'd would have been so mad if he knew I had it, so I hid it because I didn't want to loose it." She finished explaining.

Sydney set the photo onto the coffee table and pulled Kat in for another hug, then she looked down at her, "are you by any chance hungry?" She asked.

Kat looked up wide aye, "can you make some wanu dip?" She asked enthusiastically as she and Sydney made their way to the kitchen.

Sydney laughed, "you still remember that?" She asked.

Kat nodded, "I remember it's my most favorite food in the world and only you can make it the way I like it!"

The next morning when Gage entered the office he scanned quickly, when he didn't see Sydney he walked over to Travet's desk, "hey, do you know where Syd's at?" He asked, pointing to her desk.

Travet looked up from his computer and frowned for a moment, "no, I don't." His eyes then wondered to something behind Gage, "why don't you ask them." He suggested.

Gage turned around, finding Alex and Walker behind him, Alex was holding a rubber made bowl with a lid, "hey," he greeted quickly, "you guys know where Sydney's at?" He asked.

Walker nodded, "yeah, she called me and said she was sick earlier." He explained.

Alex nodded, "I'm going to take her some chicken soup." She said, lifting the bowl slightly.

Gage stepped forward, extending his hands, "I think I should go check on her, why don't I just take it to her." He suggested.

Alex shrugged and nodded, "okay, tell her I hope she feels better soon." She instructed as she relented the bowl to him.

When Gage got to Sydney's apartment he quickly parked and headed for the door, nearly forgetting the soup. In the whole of the two years he'd known her she had not once been sick, and now she was, something had to be wrong. Once he got to the door he gave a couple of quick nocks, there was only a moment before he heard footsteps then the door began to open slowly, then suddenly there was a cry of, "don't open that until you know who it is!"

Now he was worried, "Sydney it's Gage is everything okay in there?!" He called out, when she didn't answer he knocked again, "Syd, do you need some help!? He called.

The door opened and Syd was standing there in a pair of sleep pants and a tank top, Gage also noted the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Yeah, Gage." She greeted, "what are you doing here?"

Gage extended the bowl of soup, "Alex sent food and a message." He said, when she went to take the bowl he pulled it back, "can't I come in, I mean I'd invite you in Syd."

Sydney nervously looked behind her for a moment before stepping aside, leaving him in. He smiled and made his way to the kitchen, when he didn't even have two feet inside the kitchen when he saw Kat sitting at the table with some type of egg and vegetable in front of her, he imagined this is what Sydney looked like when she was a child. Kat stared back at him, "mom, there's a strange man in the kitchen!" She called.

Gage jumped, then was lightly nudged as Syd shimmed past him into the room, "no, this is my Ranger partner Gage." She explained.

Kat made a funny face, "Gage like Cher?" She asked.

Gage shook his head defensively, "no, it my last name, my name's Francis Gage." He then waited a moment for her to crack a joke, but she didn't, "who are you?' He asked finally.

Kat took a sip of her juice, "Katlynn Marie Cooke." She answered confidently.

Gaged looked confused, "Sydney, what's going on here?" He asked softly.

Syd stepped forward and took the bowl from him, setting it on the computer, she looked over to Kat, "baby, do you think you could stay in here? I think I should tell him." She explained as she began toward Gage.

Kat nodded, "okay, mom." She said simply before she took another bite of her breakfast.

Sydney lead Gage into the living room and sat down on the couch, "you might want to sit, this is going to take a bit." She sighed.

Gage cautiously sat down next to her, "okay, now please explain why there's a little girl in your kitchen calling you mom and you never told me." He insisted.

Sydney nodded and took a deep breath, "when I was in my first job as a cop I was twenty-one, I met this guy, his name was Mathew Jensen." She paused and rubbed her hands on her legs, "we are together for almost two years before I got pregnant with Katlynn, he got real mad and he roughed me up a bit, that was the first time."

Gage put his hands on her for reinsurance, "he did it more than once?" He asked gently.

She nodded sadly, "the second time she was a baby and she was crying, I was fixing her bottle and he just went off." She sighed, "that's when I started working in the precinct allot more. So the next time he hit me I fought back, and I won." She paused. "Gage, he took her from me the next day, I couldn't find her, I couldn't tell anyone, he would have killed me."

Gage sighed and hugged her to him, "you have me now syd, I'll never hurt you." He whispered. "Do you know where he is now? He asked.

"He went away on business," came Kat's voice from their left, they both turned and looked ay her, "he'll be back to our house in Main on Monday, he'll be real mad when he finds out I'm gone." She said flatly, then her eyes went wide, if Mrs. Monien notices I'm not there she'll call him and he'll be back sooner." With that she hurried to sid, who clung to her.

Gage began to punch numbers in his phone. "What are you doing?" Asked Sydney worriedly as she pulled Kat as close as she could.

Gage looked up to her, "I'll have to tell Walker," he stated bluntly, "he'll find this place and he'll come, and I will not let anything happen to either of you." With that he pressed call and explained the whole situation to Walker.

By eight that evening Sydney and Katlynn at the Walker ranch with Alex, Angela, and Travet, while Gage and Walker waited in the dark for Sydney's ex to come looking for his daughter. Travet had pulled Mathew Jensen file up on his computer and found he was wanted for various things in almost every state, it was more than enough to put him away until Katlynn was a grandmother herself.

They didn't have to wait to long before the door was kicked in, three men entered, "oh, honey, sweet Sydney of mine!" Called the first man, "I'm here for my child!"

Gage stepped out of the darkness, knocking the gun from the mans hand, "sorry, no girls her Matt." He growled as he punched the left side of his face. Matt huffed and went back to Gage, staming his fist into his stomach, Gage pushed away and spun kicked him as hard as he could, bringing Matt to his knees, "that's for Katlynn you bastard." Then he brought his right fist to the side of his face, "and that's for Sydney." He growled to the ensconces man.

Walker was standing there, having finished of both oh the others quick, "do you feel better?" He asked.

Gage shook his head in pain a bit and looked up to him, "a bit." He admitted.

When they made it to the ranch it was real late and Katlynn was asleep on the couch, Alex, Sydney, and Travet had convened to the kitchen for coffee, when Gage and Walker entered Syd stood , "please tell me you got him." Then she shook her head, "wait I don't think I want to know if he found my home." She said quickly.

Gage rounded the table and put an arm around her shoulders, "he was there and I had a nice time knocking him out before we took him and his goons to jail personally." He eased.

Sydney grinned, "you mean I don't have to worry about him ever again?" She asked.

Walker shrugged, "as long as Alex can get him sentenced." He joked, Alex stuck her tong out at him.

Sydney hugged Gage, "I don't have to worry, Alex will put him away for the max." That that she went to the living room and layed next to Katlynn on the couch, he pulled her into a half hug. "We're free, baby." He whispered.

Can We Keep Him?! Please?

Part 2 

Katlynn smiled happily as she stirred up the hamburger in the pan on the stove, she was helping Sydney with dinner and she was the happiest she'd ever been. "Mom?" She asked.

Sydney came to her side, adding some fresh herbs to the spaghetti sauce that was simmering. "What is it baby?" She asked happily as well.

Kat stopped stirring for a moment as she looked up to Syd, "do you like Gage?" She asked bluntly.

Syd looked over to her child, a half smile played across her lips, "of course I like Gage, he's my partner." She laughed.

Kat shook her head, "no, I mean like, like him. Like Alex's like Walker." She tried to explain.

Sydney turned the stove off and cleared her throat, "why don't we get this to the table and finished the conversation over dinner?" She asked.

Kat nodded and retrieved two plates from the counter. Once she was seated at the dinner table she looked to Syd next to her, "no more stalling mom, I've been here for a month and a half and I see how you guys look at each other." She started.

Syd stirred her pasta a bit, "how do we look? Can you explain that?" She asked before she took a bite.

Kat tilted her head, "you know, the looks when a guy and girl like each other, more then friends." She explained, "like the girls in them day time soap with those guys."

"So yoi want to know if I like him enough to go out with him?" She asked.

Kat finished the bite she had in her mouth, "kind a, and might have asked him to go to the science museum tomorrow." She admitted.

Syd looked up in shock, "Katlynn Marie Cooke , you need to ask me before you do stuff like that." She scolded.

Kat's face dropped, "I'm sorry, are mom mad?" She asked, her voice sounded more reserved.

Sydney dropped her fork, "I'm not mad, just ask me next time." She sighed, before taking a drink of her tea, "what time will her meet us there?" she asked.

Kat smiled a bit, "he's not meeting us there, he'll be here after breakfast," she said, "better to take one car, gas you know."

Syd half smiled, "gas? You are such a wise aker." She chuckled.

The next morning Katlynn bounded to the door when someone knocked. "He's her mom!" She called to Sydney. When she opened the door she smiled up to Gage, "hello." She chirped.

"Hi" said Gage with a grin, "are you guys ready?" He asked.

Kat stepped aside to let him in, "mom's still upstairs, I'll go see what's taking her so long." With that she left Gage to shut the door as she bound upstairs.

Gage shut the door as he shook his head, he didn't think he'd be able to keep up with the.

"Mom," called Kat a gin as she pushed open the bedroom door, Sydney was sitting at her vanity, finishing her make up, "mom, he's here." She said as she came to a stop next to her.

Sydney finished applying her eye liner and s capped it before looking over. "I just have to do the mascara and I'll be ready." She said as she grabbed the mascara.

Kat watched, even after a month and a half of watching her put her makeup on it still fascinated her. "Hey, can I ware some makeup?" She asked as she lifted a tube of lipstick.

Sydney smiled as she finished up putting her mascara on, "maybe when your fifteen." She laughed.

Kat sighed and put the lipstick down, "fine, he's downstairs, hurry I want to see the tornado maker!" With that she ran from the room and down the stairs, Gage was sitting on the couch. She came to a stop in front of him, "ready?" She began as she put her left hand out, he followed suite, "set…" she then balled her right hand into a fist, putting on her left, "go!" With that they began to play rock, paper, scissors.

Gage groaned as his scissor's were beat by rock, "every time." He groaned, "you beat me every time." With that he reached out and began to mercisly tickle her sides, bringing her to the floor.

Sydney couldn't help but laugh when she got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Gage tickling Katlynn. The two of them had gotten on quite well, right from the start, maybe she could be happy, they could be a family. She shook her head, they hadn't even been out for a date yet, let alone any flirting.

Secret's and Knowledge Can and Will Kill You

Part 3

Gage was standing next to Walker's desk, Sydney perched on it right next to him, Travet was standing at the other side, Walker was in his chair, Alex right next to him, "okay, I just got a call a little while ago," he began, "Tommy twotone has been out for a while and he's suspected to be involved with the newest drugs on the streets."

Travet frond, "what drug would that be?" He asked as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

Walker pulled a small baggy from a manila envelope, "this, they call it 'Christmas'." He said as he pulled a file out.

Gage nodded a bit, "wait," he finally said, looking at Walker, "who's Tommy Twotone?" He asked, passing the baggy to Syd.

Travet cleared his throat, gaining Gage's attention, "Walker and I busted Tommy about five years back, before you two became Ranger's." he began , "he was in deep with coke back then, and the gangs around here, that is until we took him down and sent him up river."

Walker nodded, "yep, he got out about a year and a half ago, now he hasn't checked in with his probation officer, for two months now," he paused and pulled open a file, "they believe he's relocated here in Texas." He finished passing the file to Gage.

Gage flipped threw it a bit, letting Syd see with him, "so, what are we going to do?" He asked.

Walker leaned back, "well, sense we have no proof that Tommy's really in town we have to do a bit of investigation." He said a bit happily.

Sydney shook her head, "please tell me we don't have to go on a steak out!" She pleaded.

Walker smiled, "no stakeout." He assured her, his smile growing at her anisial pleasure, "you two will be going under cover." He said happily.

Sydney rolled her eyes, "as what?" She sighed in question. Walker simply handed her a folder, she opened and began to read the contents after a couple of minutes she let out, what sounded like a disgusting gasp.

Gage looked at Syd, now curious, "what is it?" He asked excitedly, "do you have to be a stripper?" He asked.

Syd reached around and whacked Gage in the stomach, "no, but I don't know if any of this complex story is going to get threw your thick skull." She retorted.

Alex laughed, "what is it?" She asked as she put her hands on Walker's shoulders.

Syd closed the folder, "long story short I'm Sydney Blake and he's Gage Mathews, were ex-lovers and he still has a thing for me and I kind of in a weird way, still have one for him." She explained.

Gage snatched the folder from her and stepped back as he opened it and began to read, "oh…" he exclaimed, "I am to be a bouncer and Syd, oh, lala…" he exclaimed, Sydney rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "why lookie here Syd, says here you are a stripper."

Alex covered her mouth and pushed on Walker's chair. Syd snatched the file back from Gage, "I believe the term is exotic dancer." She corrected him.

Travet nodded, "yeah, there's a difference Gage." He said quickly, "an exotic dancer dance's with barely any clothe on, a stripper starts out that way takes it off." She corrected him.

Walker simply smiled, "you two better get into place, Travet and I are going to visit some old friends."

Sydney couldn't believe she was really doing this, the shorts were pretty much none existent and the top looked like something right out of I dream of Jennie, all she was missing was the twill and sequins. After a bit she was finally in it and she could not believe how good she looked, but god she did not want to get onto a stage and shake her shit for some drunken men.

"Hey, Syd, why don't you come out and let me see how you look." Called Gage.

By the sound of it he was in front of the door, with a quick thought Sydney got close to the door, then she mumbled something in correct, she heard him shuffle close to the door, with a quick movement she threw the door open and smacked Gage in the head.

"Son of a bitch!" He cried, "what did you do that for?" He asked, holding the side of his head as he turned to look at her, When his eyes caught her they nearly popped out of his head, "Wow!" Was all he could utter.

Sydney rolled his eyes, "don't start with me Gage!" She hissed as she straitened the tie on her stiletto.

Gage shook his head, "no, I mean you look good Syd," he paused and tried to think of something else to say "real good!" He finished.

Syd smiled Cooley then she walked up to him, using her best sexy walk, she placed her right hand gently on her chest and looked up into his eyes. She could tell he liked her doing this, so she ran her left hand down the side of his face that was red from the door. Then she quickly smacked him before she twirled away and hurried down the hall.

Gage held his hand against his face, he had known something like that was going to happen, but something about her always had him coming back for more all the time. If he really wanted to be truthful to himself he'd just admit that he loved her and couldn't wait to see her everyday and couldn't wait for each time they'd touch, she'd smile or there banter. Hell he lived for her plain and simple.

"Hey, Mathews!" Called a man at the end of the hall, "Let's go, your shift started five minutes ago!"

Gage nodded and headed out to the club. The floor was covered in black carpet, neon signs were everywhere, there was the stage, with three run ways with poles and plenty of seating. Glancing to the stage he caught sight of Syd, she was on the middle of the runway, working the pole. He could have stood there forever watching her but he had to tare himself away so they didn't get found out.

Walker parked his truck at the side of a warehouse, "welp, let's go see what Billy Joel has to say about all these drugs." He said as he excited the truck.

Travet nodded and followed his partner. Walking slightly behind him. They entered the warehouse, he noted all of the men going about there business at first, then his eyes fell on Billy, "over there." He told Walker as he pointed slightly to his right.

Walker nodded and made a B-line, "hello, Billy." He said cheerfully as he came up to the dirty redneck.

Billy's face went to shear panic, "I ain't done nothing wrong! I swear it to ya Walker, I've kept my nose clean!" He babbled.

Walker grinned, "were only here for some information." He said.

Travet nodded, "yeah, Billy boy, calm down." He laughed.

Billy took a couple of deep breaths and swallowed hard, "I don't know nothing." He muttered.

Walker shook his head and pulled Billy away from the other works, "now, don't try to fool me, you and I both know you are always up to date with the going on's in the drug world." He said a bit more harshly.

Billy tried to look for a way out but quickly gave up, "okay, okay, what exactly do you want to know about?" He asked, his eyes twitching uneasily.

Walker smiled again, "New one, called Christmas." He saidsimply.

Billy nodded, "okay, Eric Cortez has been getting it from Europe, he's brought in quiet a few of the old names, I heard there getting ready for a real big load, don't know exactly when but with in this next week or so." He spilled.

Travet grinned, "you know if Tommy Twotone's is one of the old names he's brought in?" He asked.

Billy shrugged fatally, "I don't know man, I told you what I do know, that's all I got." He wined.

Walker nodded and patted him on the chest, "thanks Billy!" He said before he and Travet headed out, "we need to let Gage and Syd know." He said to Travet.

He nodded, "but we can't get to them until they get off." He said, then he smiled, "I bet you ten bucks Gage come's back with bruises made by Syd." He laughed.

Sydney pulled her shoes off and began to rub her feet, "my god, if I have to do this for very much longer my feet, will be lost." She groaned as she propped both feet up on the dash.

Gage laughed, "oh come on Syd, I was on my feet just as long as you and my feet don't hurt that bad." He said.

Syd made a dirty face and looked from his boots to her stiletto's, "you haven't got to be kidding me," she said as she lifted one of her shoes and held it up to him, "you try having you foot at this angle all day, then dance." She hissed.

Gage laughed again, "doesn't look like it would be that hard." He said.

Syd opened her mouth into respond. But was cut of when the radio erupted in static, followed by Travet's voice, "Sydney, Gage, come in." He called.

Syd grabbed the mike. "This is Sydney, what is it Travet?" She asked as she sent a curious look to Gage.

"Walker and I found out there's gonna be a big shipment of this new stuff some time in this week." He explained, "we don't know where just yet, were headed to another source, you two need to get over to 1237 Hillshire Avenue. Talk to Jaynce Marks, try to get as much as you can."

Syd nodded and Gage headed in the direction of the address, "were on it, over." Syd replied to Travet. Then after she put the mike back she unbuckled her seat belt and climbed into the back seat, "I have to change my cloths." She said quickly then when she saw Gage looking into the rear view mirror she smacked him on the back of the head, "if I catch you sneaking a peak again, I'll do much worst!" She warned him.

Gage grinned and looked strait forward toward the road, but Syd didn't see his eyes move back to the mirror, he watched her as she began to unlace the top, his breaths got short and his heat began to rise, her fingers smoothly loosened the lace, then she lifted her arms and pulled it up over her head. Gage could barely stop himself when he saw that she was not wearing a bra under her top, he had to remember to watch the road when all he wanted to look at where her firm breasts. Then she covered them with a shirt as she pulled off the shorts, Gage licking his lips, hoping she wasn't warring any underwear, but she was, although it was see through. He grinned, god how he wanted to pull this car into a secluded spot and ravage her, but he knew she'd probably kick his ass before he even got to the back seat.

Travet was the first out of the truck and up onto the porch, glancing over his shoulder to Walker quick he then quickly knocked on the door, after a few moments the drapes over the window rustled a bit, Walker took of across the yard to the back, while Travet opened the front door and let himself in.

When Walker got to the backyard he caught the man that was trying to make a break for it. "Hold it right there," He yelled.

The man quickly spun a kick at him, Walker blocked the kick and countered with a left, catching the man in the chin. He stumbled back a bit before he rushed forward and threw several punches and kicks in Walkers direction, Walker easily block or sides stepped them all. Then he bought a scull splitting punch down on the side of the mans head, he dropped to the ground unconscious.

Travet held his gun at ready as he crept threw the house, suddenly just as he began to turn a corner a shot rang out, he quickly dodged back around the corner. Then he quickly popped out and fired a couple of shots, catching the man in his right shoulder, he groaned and dropped his gun, falling to the ground.

Travet carefully eased forward, kicking the gun out of the man's reach, then looked down at him, making sure he wasn't going anywhere, with that he proceeded threw the house and out the back door, finding Walker crouched over a man in the back yard. "Do you got Mark?" He called from the porch. Walker nodded, "come on Mark, why don't you just tell me where Eric Cortez's shipment of drugs is coming in at, and when." He demanded of Mark.

Mark shook his head, "naw man, I aint telling you nothing, why don't you get out of my case Walker?" He growled.

Travet shook his head, "come on Mark, you know we would get off your case if you didn't keep your fingers in so many pies." He scouolded.

Mark shook his head, "come on Travet. I not in nothing and you know it!" He growled.

Walker shook his head, "okay then, looks like we'll hold you for 48 hours. Then see how you feel about it." With that he pulled him to his feet and cuffed him before he took him to his truck.

Gage stopped the car in front of a ranch home and cut the engine. "1237 Hillshire Ave. Let's go see what Janyce Mark has to say." He said as he got out of his car.

Sydney exited the back seat and nodded as she straitened her shirt." Okay, let's get this over with so I can get a shower and some sleep before we have to go back to the club." She sighed as she headed up the driveway, "you take the front, I've got the back." She called over her shoulder as she pulled her gun and headed around the house.

Gage only nodded and made his way to the front door. Pounding on the door Gage cleared his throat, "Janyce Marks, open up, Texas Ranger!" He called out when no one responded he beat on the door again, "open up or I'm coming in!" He called out, again no answer so he let himself in.

Sydney burst threw the back door, kicking a gun out of a mans hands before she kicked him in the head. He stumbled back a bit but instantly he came back for her, throwing a right which Syd blocked, she kicked at him and he grabbed her leg, twisting it harshly making her cry out as she fell to the floor.

Gage's head shot up at the sound of Syd's scream, quickly he added to the sound of her. Rounding a corner he ducked when a women tried to punch him, with quick reflexes he grabbed her right leg and pulled her harshly to the ground, "calm down lady!" He growled.

Quickly the women began to sit up, Gage placed a foot on her chest, "are you Janyce marks?" He asked, she fought his foot but refused to answer," fine, I suppose we have to do this the hard way." Snapped Gage.

Sydney hopped to her feet painfully when the man finally released her leg, quickly she jabbed her right hand in to his face, surely breaking his nose, then she hopped on to his back when he knelt over and with all her might she performed the sleeper hold. When the man finally dozed of to lala land she sighed and stood leaning against the wall, she panted a bit and winced in pain as she gently rubbed her leg.

Suddenly Gage came around the corner, and nearly ran into her, "oh, god Syd," he gasped startled, then he took a moment to look at her more closely, "you okay?" He asked her.

She straightened up a bit before nodding, "I'm okay." She said as she pulled out her cuff, "would you mind cuffing him for me?" She asked.

Gage nodded and did, when that was finished he stood and jerked his head toward the hall, "how about we go and see what Miss. Marks has to say about all of this!" He said before he began down the hall.

Sydney followed, limping over so slightly, when she spotted a blond hair women on the floor she smirked, "wake her up Gage." She said before she squatted next to the women, when she finally opened her eyes the first person she saw was Syd. "Well, well, welcome back to the world of the living." She greeted.

The women made a dirty face, "you can go back and tell Walker to get off my back!" She hissed.

Gage laughed, "he ain't the one your back at the moment know is he?" He asked sarcastically.

"What do you know about a big load of this new drug called 'Christmas'?" Asked Sydney, gaining janyce's attention .

She growled and glared at Syd, "If I do, do you really think I'm going to tell you?" She hissed, a cocky smile playing a crossed her lips.

Sydney stood and leaned against the wall, placing the heel of her boot on Janyce's hip. "Maybe you'll talk when you have the risk of a broken hip." With that she pressed down for a moment causing pain before she rose her foot preparing to smash it down.

"No, wait!" Called Janyce, "okay, fine, but only if you don't take me in." She sighed. Syd simply nodded, "okay." She began before taking a deep breath, "it's going down at nine tomorrow night." She said.

Gage nodded, "okay nine Saturday night, no where is it going down?" He stressed.

Janyce struggled a bit, "I don't know, I swear." She stressed back.

Syd looked to Gage and held his eyes for a moment as they silently spoke to one another, then she nodded, "If your lying to us we'll find out and we will come back," she began, before she stood "and you will not like me if I come back." She warned before she bent over Janyce, "Gage why don't you take him to the car and I'll let her loose." Gage nodded and was gone.

Walker leaned against the table in the interrogation room as he started at Mark, "I know you know the time, date and place of the deal, all you have to do is tell me and you can get off, but if you don't." He began.

"Then we're sending you to prison for a year for illegal possession of a stolen gun." Finished Travet.

Mark only rolled his eyes. "Oh, and you know what they do to snitches in the joint, don't you?" Asked Walker curiously.

Mark, snorted, "I ain't no snitch, and no matter what you say you'll do, you don't scare me more then they do!" He hissed.

Just then Walkers phone rang, he stepped back and answered it, "Walker." He answered.

"Walker, it's Sydney, we found out it's going down at nine, we don't have a place but I have to get home to shower and sleep before we have to go back to the undercover stuff." Came Sydney's voice.

Walker nodded, "okay, thanks Sydney." He said before he motioned for Travet to follow him to the hall, once the door was closed, "Sydney and Gage found out it's happening at nine tomorrow night." He explained.

Travet nodded, "you think we'll get something out of him before then?" He asked.

Walker shook his head and shrugged, "I don't know, but I hope so." With that they headed back to the interrogation room to talk some more with Mark.

Gage glanced at the time, 8:50 pm, it was almost time for the deal to go down, as far as he knew Walker still didn't know where it was going down and him and Syd still hadn't spotted Tommy Twotone. Looking to his right he saw Syd doing her thing with the pole. "Hey, put your eyes back in your head Matthews." Came a voice from behind him.

Gage turned and saw the skinny little man that seemed to be the owners right hand man. "My eyes never left my head." He retorted.

The man rolled his eyes, "boss wants tot talk to you. He's in the office." With that he turned and left.

Gage looked one last time to Syd before he headed back to the office. Crinkling his nose Gage tried not to think about everything in the back halls. When he came to the office door he knocked quickly.

There was a moment before the door was opened and a slimy looking looked up to Gage, "ah, Mr. Matthews, please come on in." He said pleasantly, When Gage was past the door the man quickly shut it behind him before taking a seat behind the desk, "well, now it has been brought to my attention that you have not only had your eyes on, but also your hands on my new dancer, Miss. Blake."

Gage's mouth dropped open, Syd?! "Wait a minute, I haven't touched, her not once." He claimed to explain.

The man shook his head, "that's not what my brother has told me." He said quietly before he pulled out some photo's, tossing them in front of Gage, "then the camera has lied?" He sighed.

Gage looked down at the top photo, it was of him and Syd in the car, a couple of hours after they have gotten off, then once of one he had helped Syd to her door the other night, his hands was on her waist, supporting her. Thinking quickly he looked up, "look, she pulled some muscles in her leg, I helped her home, am I going to be chided for being a good guy?" He asked.

The man stood, "I have a very important person coming to the club any minute." He began as he headed to the door, "I will take care of you once I have seen to my guest." With that he left the room, a loud clanking sound erupted when the door closed.

Gage quickly got to his feet and tried to open the door, only to find it locked. Oh how he hoped they still didn't know Syd was a ranger!

Sydney slowly danced on the stage, there had been many people mulling around, but with in a couple of minutes they had all been cleared out and when she had tried to stop dancing she had been roughly told to continue. Now she strained to see the man who that just entered, he had a very large gorilla looking man on his left, hiding from her sight. Then the large man moved just enough and Syd felt like she gasped, it was Tommy Twotone.

Tommy seated himself in the booth, "hello, Mr. Caington." He greeted.

The boss man nodded, "hello Twotone," he greeted, "how is Mr. cortez doing?" He asked.

Tommy shrugged, "he'll be doing better when he gets his money." He joked, he leaned a bit and watched Syd on the stage, "we have the stuff, if you have the money." He finished.

The boss nodded, "show me the stuff and I'll get your money." He said.

Slowly Tommy stood and made his way to the stage, he gazed up at Syd for a moment before he called to his bodyguard, whispering something. The large man nodded and hoisted himself on to the stage, he roughly grabbed Syd by the back of her neck.

"Hey, what are you doing with my dancer?!" Cried the boss as he hurried forward.

The large man hopped from the stage, pulling Sydney down with him, she cried out when her ankle twisted, but the man wouldn't let her fall. "Maybe next time you hire some new people you should make sure their not cops." Hissed Tommy before he stepped up to Syd and grabbed her jaw, "or worse, a ranger!" He said, "tell me ranger, how is your dear Walker?" He laughed.

Sydney pulled her face from his hands, only to be shoved to the floor, fatally she raised her right hand and punched the man in the head, he only growled before he moved his hands to the front of her throat, holding her above the floor

Sydney gasped and clawed at the mans hands, kicking her feet weakly her eyes began to roll back into her head, "don't kill her Broots." Hissed Tommy, "we need her if we want to have even a little chance of getting out of this alive let alone prison free."

The large man grunted and put Sydney close enough to the floor so her tip toes could touch. She gasped a bit, still clawing at his hands she moaned and grunted a bit as she continued to struggle for air.

The boss shook his head, "so how am I suppose to get my stuff if I got rangers crawling around my place?" He asked as he began to get panicked.

Tommy sighed, "my dear man you do it slowly, quietly and not here." With that he began toward the door, the large man on his heels with Sydney in tow.

Walker looked at the clock, it was three minutes till nine, "Mark, if you don't tell me where this is going down, you'll be going to prison for a very long time and I will leak into the population that you are a snitch!" He hissed.

Mark laughed, "what do's it matter now?" He asked, "even if I do tell you, you'll never get there in time now!"

Walker sighed then slammed his fist in to the table, "then why don't you just tell me Mark!" He shouted, loosing his temper.

Mark smiled, "The Den." He said simply.

Travet's head shot up, "Sydney and Gage." He said quickly as he took off for the door as he pulled his cell phone.

Gage's cell phone began to ring startling him, pulling it from his pocket he opened it, "hello?" He answered.

"Gage, it's Travet," came his response, "we found out where the deals going down." He said.

Gage mad a face, "where?" He asked as he scratched his head and began to pace.

"The Den, right now, is there anything strange going on?" Asked Travet as he looked up to Walker, who had just accompanied him in the hall.

"Well, it's kinda hard for me to tell," Sighed Gage, "I'm kinda locked in the boss mans office." He admitted.

Travet dropped the phone from his ear for a moment, "he's locked in the back office of the club, he doesn't know what's going on." He filled Walker in.

Walker took his phone from him, "Gage where's Sydney?" He asked simply.

Gage's eyes widened, "she's on the stage, and I can't back her up." He gasped.

Walker nodded, "try to get out, where on our way." With that he closed the phone and he and Travet took off.

Gage closed his phone and began to kick at the door, trying to open it futaly.

Sydney tried to keep a hold of her anger as she road in the back of the limo, her hands cuffed behind her back. Tommy smiled, sitting across from her, "so Ranger, what's your name? Your new but I'm sure you know who I am." He laughed.

"I'm not telling you anything." She hissed as he tried to move away from the large man next to her.

Tommy reached out and punched Syd in the side of her face, "I can see Ranger's still haven't been taught when to hold their tongs." He hissed. Syd licked her lips, finding blood, "I'm going to have fun kicking your ass and sending you back to prison1" She spat.

Tommy leaned forward and grabbed her hair, "you will not beat me, you see I've spent a real long time studying how Rangers are trained and how they are motivated." He tilted his head and smiled, "Walker may have gotten me once, but he will not get me again." He hissed.

Walker and Travet busted in to the club, half expecting to have many men trying to stop them, only to find it empty, "well looks like were too late for the party." Sighed Walker.

Travet nodded, "I wonder where Gage and Sydney are." He said slowly. Just then they heard a pounding noise, Travet looked over to Walker, "you hear that?" He asked.

Walker nodded and made his way toward the sound, when he got to the door he and Travet flanked it, carefully he unlocked it then opened it. Suddenly Gage came charging out, "AAAhhhh…." He shouted.

Travet quickly pushed him aside with his foot, "hey, calm down Gage." He called out.

Gage stopped, turning to see Walker and Travet against the wall, "oh, finally!" He sighed, "you guys don't have any idea how long I was locked in there."

Walker nodded, "okay, where's Sydney?" He asked as he put his gun back into his holster.

Gage looked at him funny, "what do you mean where's Syd?" She's out there isn't she?" He asked as he pointed to the main part of the club.

Travet shook his head, "she's not out there, no one's out there." He said shortly.

Walker sighed, "do you know who came to make the deal?" He asked.

Gage shook his head, "I don't know, the boss locked me in there, he said he had an important client coming and left me." He explained.

The limo stopped and Tommy was the first to exit, he stood in front of the door for a moment letting the moon light cover him, then he stepped aside, "bring her out and get her in the house." He ordered.

With that the large man stepped from the limo, pulling Sydney behind him by her left arm. Syd looked about, it was very dark but she could see they were still in town. The house was large, brick faced in a rich neighborhood.

Tommy smiled, "It is good to be home." He sighed.

Alex hurried into Walker's office, "I got that information you wanted." She said as she came to a stop in front of his desk, "Tommy had several addresses' here when he was free." With that she handed him a few pieces of paper.

Walker quickly began to read, "I know he's went to one of these places." He whispered.

Travet looked over his shoulders. "Wouldn't you think he would go to the closest one?" He asked.

Walker sighed and shook his head, "no, most of these places have been sold." He began to flip threw the pages a bit faster before he suddenly stopped, "except this one." He said.

Travet looked closer, "39 Meadow Court." He simply said.

Gage stood, "well, let's get going!" He said as he grabbed his jacket.

Sydney paced the small room, she knew she hadn't been there for very long but she was going crazy not being able to do anything about her predicament.

Suddenly the door opened and the big guy walked in, he instantly went to Sydney's side and grabbed her right arm, yanking it roughly behind her back. Then he lead her down a large hall to a huge room, inside was Tommy standing next to a large fire place. He turned slowly and smiled when he saw her, "I'm so glad you were able to join me Ranger." He said happily.

Suddenly Sydney felt something prick her left upper arm, looking down quickly she saw the big man injecting her with something from a siring. "Owe, what the hell is that!" She asked panicking.

Tommy seated himself, "oh, just a little something to make you very manageable and more sensible." He laughed.

Sydney made a dirty face before the man roughly pulled her to a chair opposite of Tommy, where he shoved her down. After a moment of silence Syd's head began moving back and forth ever so slightly, then she began to blink ever so slightly, then she began to blink repeatedly, "what, what did you .. give me?" She asked slowly.

Tommy leaned forward, "have you ever heard of truth serum my dear Ranger?" He asked cockily.

Sydney's eyes went wide, "you have got to be kidding me." She moaned.

Suddenly shouting was heard then the door to the room burst open, Walker, Travet, and Gage rushed in. Travet began to take out the biggest man while Walker took off after a flying Tommy while Gage took on a couple of men that followed threw the door. Sydney only sat and watched, unsure of exactly what she should do.

After a couple of minutes Gage dropped both men and hurried to Syd's side. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly as he helped her stand.

She smiled and looked to him, "did you know you are the cutest guy I've ever seen?" She asked.

Gage couldn't believe what he was hearing. What?" he asked as he stopped by the door.

Sydney wrapped her arms around his waist, "you are the cutest guy I've ever seen." She cooed, "and I would love to have a roll with you." With that she quickly nipped his chest with her teeth.

"Oh." Gage quickly pulled Sydney to arms length, "what is the matter with you?" He asked in awe.

Sydney grinned, 'there's nothing wrong with me." She said, "I love you. You want to go to Walker's truck and well you know." She purred.

Just then Walker came up to Gage's side holding Tommy, Sydney began to laugh uncontrollably, "Is she okay?" He asked.

Gage shrugged, "I don't know," he said before he looked at Tommy, "what did you give her?" He demanded.

Tommy only smiled until Walker roughly pulled upon her arms, "okay, okay," he cried, "truth serum." He said simply.

Gage looked amazed, "you mean everything she says right now is the complete truth?" He asked.

Walker nodded, "for the next two hours." He confirmed before he took Tommy out.

Gage simply smiled.

Alex entered the office looking confused, "Walker, why is Gage in the interrogation room C?" She asked.

Walker frowned. "Interrogation room C?" I don't know, Syd's been given truth serum."

Just then Gage entered holding a caset tape, with a big smile on.

FINISH UNTILL NEXT PART


	2. Chapter 2

When Good Comes From Bad

Sydney rubbed her forehead gently, her head began to pound when she awoke that morning and everything she'd done had done nothing. She sighed as she put her pen back to the paper she was working on. She knew she had to do her job and finish what had to be done, but her mind kept wandering back to the day before, she could remember Tommy's body guard injecting her with something, but then her mind seem to shut down and everything from there to the moment she woke up was a complete blank.

Gage came up to the side of her desk, a smile on his face, "so how are you feeling today?" He asked cheerfully.

Syd winced, "my head is killing me, and I can't concentrate on anything." She said quietly.

Gage moved behind her and began to rub her shoulders and neck. All she could do was lean back against him in pure contentment. "Do's that make you feel any better?" He asked.

Sydney smiled, "oh, some." She whispered, when he stopped her eyes shot open, "okay, okay," she relented, "it make me feel a lot better."

He smiled and began his work again. "That's a thought." He whispered.

Alex sat on the edge of Walker's desk, just watching Sydney and Gage. "Walker." She said quietly, gaining his attention, "have you noticed how Gage has been acting around Sydney sense yesterday?" She asked.

Walker raised his eyebrows as he looked toward them, he watched as Gage gently eased her pain and how she seemed to melt in to his touch, he smiled as he looked up to his wife, "they kinda look like me and you when we first started going out." He admitted.

Alex smiled, "I'm so happy for them." She whispered.

That evening Sydney sat in her living room, huddling at the end of her couch, her headache had gone and she was just trying to remember what had happened. But her mind just didn't want to cooperate. A nock at her door made her sit up straight, at first she wasn't going to answer it, then when the second, firmer knocker came it was accompanied by a voice, "Sydney, I know your in there, it's Gage."

Slowly she stood and made her way to the door, with a flip of her wrist she unlocked it and opened it, finding a smiling Gage on the other side. "Is there something the mater?" She simply asked.

Gage simply shook his head as he pressed her backwards, back in to her living room, slowly he closed the door behind himself. "Sydney, I had to see you, I have to tell you something." He babbled a bit. Sydney backed away from him until she came up against her couch. "What is it?" She asked as she fell in to her couch.

Gage dropped to his knees in front of her, "now don't you ignore what I'm about to tell you," he paused as he licked his lips and shrugged a bit, "hell, I guess its more like confessing." He admitted.

Sydney gave him a funny look, "Gage, what exactly are you talking about?" She asked.

He smiled lightly, "I love you Sydney, I love everything about you, your smile, your eyes, your hair, your body, your mind, your attitude, and mostly your lips." He said, "I know you feel the same about me, and I want to know why we keep lying to ourselves? Why have we not acted on our feelings sooner then, well now."

Sydney took a deep breath, "how do you know how I feel?" She asked simply.

Gage backed a way a bit as he placed his left hand in his pocket, "I'll tell you only if you promise me you won't deck me or something." He tried to deal.

Sys scooted up on the couch, "promise not to deck you?" She asked, "Gage, what did you do?"

Slowly he pulled a small tape recorder from his pocket, then he carefully turned it on, Syd heard his voice first, then she heard her own.

G: Is you name Sydney Cook?

S: Yes it is cute.

G: Do you know who I am?

S: Francis Gage.

G: Can you tell me what you think about me?

S: I think your cute and I think you should come over to my place later.

G: No, Sydney seriously, do you think you could ever enter into a relationship

With me?

S: Relationships is such a big word.

G: Do you think you could ever be with me, like in love?

S: I already love you cutie, your always there to cover me and I always count on you, you're the man I have been looking for my entire life.

Sydney reached out and clicked the tape off. "You recorded me, while I was drugged out of my mind?" She asked in shock.

Gage swallowed hard, "you weren't drugged out of your mind, you were on a dose of truth serum." He corrected her.

She stood know angrily, "you have no right to record me, no matter what." She yelled.

Gage stood, readying himself for her attack, "I only taped you so you couldn't deny the truth, Syd, no one knows I did this," with that he took the tape from the player, "here, you can destroy it if you want, it's not like I want to blackmail you, I just wanted you to know that I do know and I love you to." He finished.

Sydney stood there for a moment, the tape held loosely in her right hand, "no one, absolutely no one knows about this?" She asked slowly.

Gage nodded, "no one knows about it at all." He assured her.

She was quiet for a little while, just standing there in front of him, looking him up and down slowly. Then she began to move forward, gently putting her hands against his chest, "do you really love me?" She whispered.

Gage looked down at her, how she gazed up at him, her eyes so soft, he took a deep breath, "yes, I love you with all my heart." He finally answered.

A small smile played a crossed her lips, slowly she tilted her head and stood on her tip toes, then she gently placed her lips against his in slow, exploring kiss. When she finally parted she purred with satisfaction, "I love you to." With that she raised up and kissed him again.

Gage couldn't believe his luck, he had never thought he could have anything with Sydney, but know she was pressed against him, kissing him passionately.

Slowly his hands began to explore her body, first her back, then her lips and but. Then he gently pushed the back of her shirt up, his fingers exciting in a burst of heat at the touch of her skin. Then he moved his lips slowly don her jaw line, to her neck.

Sydney tilted her head, enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin. When he reached her shirt collar she ran her hands slowly down his sides, grabbing the bottom of his shirt, then she swiftly pulled it over his head.

He stepped back and smiled when she tossed his shirt off to the side, with a he stepped forward and began to attack the bottoms of her skirt with his teeth. She began to giggle a bit but was amazed at the lack of time it took him to remove her shirt, and begin to ravage her breasts, still clad in her bra.

He kissed, licked and nipped at the top of her breast massively, then carefully he removed the bra, exposing her to him, he could only smile before he began to tease her nipples with his mouth. Finally she raised him and took his hand, leading him to some stairs, beginning up them she didn't expect him to reach around the waist, undoing her pants. She turned and grinned, sitting down she allowed him to finish removing her pants before she scrambled up the stairs.

He took off after her, hot on her trail. Finally he caught her by her waist just after she got to her bedroom, he spun her around to face him and began to kiss her again before he lifted her, tossing her onto the bed, then she leaned on her elbows watching him remove his pants and boxers.

Finally he climbed on to the bed, at her side, he began hiss kiss at her lips first, then began to move down her body slowly. Once he reached her underwear he glanced up to her, a mischievous smile on his face before he grabbed a hold of the underwear with his teeth, pulling them off.

The next morning when Sydney awoke she stretched a bit, enjoying the warmth of her bed, then slowly she rolled to her side to see Gage laying next to her, still sleeping gently she reached her head on his chest and sighed in contentment. After a while she must have dozed of, because the next thing she knew, she was being awakened by his lips on her forehead. He smiled when she looked up to him, her eyes sleep filled, "good morning sleepy head." He cooed.

She returned his smile and lightly rubbed his chest, "every morning will be good," She began before she pulled herself into the sitting position, "if I could wake up with you every morning."

Gage sat up as well grinning from ear to ear, "all you have to do is say the word and it will be." He said softly before he reached over the side of the bed and pulled something out of his pants pocket.

Sydney looked at him confused, "what exactly do I have to say?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He said simply as he revealed a small ring box. Slowly he opened it, showing her the elegant platen engagement ring with five small diamonds in set.

Syd gasped, "Gage." She said tensely, "are….. are you asking me to marry you?" She asked.

Carefully he pulled the ring from the box, "Yeah, Syd," he took a deep breath before he took her left hand in his, he then looked into her eyes, "Sydney Cook, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked shakily.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she slowly began to nod, "yes." She responded softly, "yes Gage, I'll marry you."

Gage released a sigh of relief, then he slid the ring onto her finger before he pulled her into his arms then he began to kiss her seductively.


End file.
